finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Choosing Hope
"Choosing Hope" ("Выбирая надежду") - главная тема Final Fantasy XV: Товарищи - многопользовательского дополнения к Final Fantasy XV. Она была написана Нобуо Уэмацу, аранжирована Цутоми Нарита и исполнена Эмико Сузуки. Уэмацу посчитал, что госпельное звучание наилучшим образом подойдет для Товарищей, и "Choosing Hope" была написана в свинговой манере, в которой Сузуки уже исполняла госпельные композиции. Текст описывает состояние, в котором находится мир во время действия Товарищей - после исчезновения Ноктиса, когда мир все глубже погружается во тьму. Бывшие члены Королевских Глеф (игровые персонажи) пытаются защитить население в ожидании возвращения Истинного Короля. В тексте композиции говорится о том, что нужно не терять надежду даже в самые сложные времена, и что люди должны не опускать рук и бороться. В основной игре композицию можно прослушать через автомагнитолу или аудиоплеер. Текст ::;Оригинал :Battle-scarred down to the bone :Falling, failing to believe :Living in so much despair :With no hope of release :Was I born to be betrayed? :Was I born to simply die? :Can I bear to seek the truth :When it feels like a lie? :Into the darkness we will fly :Soaring above our fears :Praying this world will survive :Fighting and striving for the light :Living life knowing that we must die :Loving until the end :Choosing hope when all hope has seemed lost :And believing in the strength of our friends :If the Oracle can heal :If the plague can be removed :And the darkness overcome :Then I'll carry on, too :Must I live to sacrifice? :Must I die to make things right? :Do I dare believe in hope :When surrounded by night? :Into the darkness we will fly :Soaring above our fears :Praying this world will survive :Fighting and striving for the light :Living life knowing that we must die :Loving until the end :Choosing hope when all hope has seemed lost :And believing in the strength of our friends :We fought even the fiercest of foes :Strong against all the odds :Giving our all when friends needed us most :Without ever counting the cost :I chose hope when all hope had seemed lost :And I believed in the strength of my friends﻿ ::;Перевод :Наши боевые шрамы доходят до самых костей :Мы гибнем, мы больше не можем верить :Мы живем в столь глубоком отчаянии :Без надежды на избавление :Разве я родился, чтобы меня предали? :Разве я родился, чтобы просто умереть? :Могу ли я выдержать поиски истины, :Когда она кажется ложью? :Мы полетим во тьму :Воспарим над нашими страхами :Будем молиться, чтобы этот мир выжил :Будем сражаться и бороться за свет :Будем жить, зная, что должны умереть :Будем любить до самого конца :Мы выбираем надежду, когда кажется, что надежда потеряна :Мы верим в силу наших друзей :Если Оракул может исцелять, :Если можно излечить чуму :И преодолеть тьму, :Тогда я тоже буду держаться :Должен ли я жить, чтобы пожертвовать собой? :Должен ли я умереть, чтобы загладить вину? :Решусь ли я поверить в надежду :Если меня окружает ночь? :Мы полетим во тьму :Воспарим над нашими страхами :Будем молиться, чтобы этот мир выжил :Будем сражаться и бороться за свет :Будем жить, зная, что должны умереть :Будем любить до самого конца :Мы выбираем надежду, когда кажется, что надежда потеряна :Мы верим в силу наших друзей :Мы сражались даже с самым яростным врагом :Выстояли против всех напастей :Мы отдали самих себя друзьям, которые нуждались в нас :Не думая о цене, которую платим :Я выбрал надежду, когда казалось, что надежда потеряна :И верил в силу моих друзей en:Choosing Hope Категория:Музыка Final Fantasy XV